Zorobin Week 2015
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: A collection of my Zorobin week submissions for this year. Each chapter will contain either one or a couple of the days' prompts in it. Enjoy my fellow Zorobin shippers!
1. Day One and Day Two

_**Day 1: Day or Night**_

 _Nights were peaceful. None of the chaos or interruptions that seemed so prevalent during the daylight hours reared their irritating head. They could revel in each others' presences within the walls of a quiet sanctuary. Yes, nights were peaceful._

"Eh, Robin. If you're tired we can go down to bed.", offered the swordsman, after feeling her head fall against his shoulder as her hand splayed across his scarred chest. Moving his arms off the rim and into the water, he pulled her closer, making her side press further into his chest as he held her. "The water's lost most of it's heat anyway.", he added, after noticing the now lukewarm feel of their bath.

"If only I had eaten Sabo-kun's devil fruit; then this wouldn't be an issue.", she joked, wrapping her arms tighter around the swordsman's neck as he began rubbing her bare back. "Perhaps, we can wait a few more minutes though if that's alright with you, Zoro-kun. I'm not quite ready to head down yet.", she added, shifting slightly in his lap to get more comfortable.

"Sure.", he replied. Zoro continued his gentle touches, thinking back to the last time he and the historian had had the opportunity to escape like this. It had far too long. "These last days have seemed like months of time with everything that's happened. First Punk Hazard, then Dressrosa and Zou, and now we just recently left Wano. It's been awhile since things have calmed down.", he said quietly.

"Fufufu, I thought you thrived in the chaos, Zoro-kun.", giggled the archaeologist, lifting her head to meet the man's gaze. She brought her hand up to his face then, gently caressing his cheek before moving it into the spiky mess of his green hair, wetting the strands in the process. "Every battle is a chance to get stronger, to bring you closer to your dream, correct?", she asked, holding his gaze as she spoke.

"Yeah. Times like this are...nice, though.", he said, averting his eyes from the raven-haired woman's playful ones. "We don't get to have them enough.", he added, shifting his hand up to play with the damp ends of her onyx locks.

"Fufufu, it's rather adorable when you get so sentimental, Zoro-kun.", Robin giggled, making the young man 'tch' as his cheeks flushed. "You're right though, we don't have nearly enough private time as of late with how eventful the New World has proven to be." Seeing that he was still looking away, Robin took the opportunity to surprise the young swordsman by quickly shifting to cover his mouth with her own. "It's also been rather difficult to get those in with so many 'visitors' on our ship.", she added after pulling away from the kiss.

"Good thing they're gone now."

"Yes, one bull-headed swordsman on this ship is enough.", she teased.

"Oi! Don't compare me to that pervert samurai or Trafalgar. I'm a way better swordsman than the both of them combined.", argued Zoro, clearly offended by the woman's comment.

"Fufufu, no need to get jealous, Zoro-kun."

"I'm n-"

"I am well aware that 'my' swordsman's skills are second only to Dracule Mihawk. Though, I have no doubt that that statement will soon prove to be false as well when you defeat him and claim the title of World's Greatest Swordsman.", finished the archaeologist with a smile.

"Come on, we should get out now before we catch a cold.", said the young man sternly, although the proud smirk on his face gave away his true feelings after hearing his wife's confident assertion.

Zoro stood up out of the water, continuing to hold Robin in his arms as he stepped out of the tub and exited the inner part of the bathhouse to retrieve their towels. When he had reached the shelf containing them along with their fresh clothes he reluctantly placed her on her own feet.

"Mm, that was quite refreshing. Thank you for accompanying me tonight, Zoro-kun.", said the historian as she went about drying herself off.

"Tch, you don't have say thanks, Woman.", huffed Zoro exasperatedly. Stepping closer, he wrapped his towel around the archaeologist, carefully drying off her back and dripping hair. His arms lingered around her after he had finished though, continuing to hold her close. "I enjoy getting time like this with you.", he added, gentler this time. "I might even be up coming up here to bathe every night if you're with me."

"Nighttime... it's rather peaceful isn't it, Zoro-kun?", asked Robin, gazing up at the brilliant moon that illuminated them though the bathhouse's window.

"Yeah." He rested his head against hers. "It is.", he agreed.

 _ **Day 2: Genderbend or Swapping Abilities**_

"So what made you choose swordsmanship in the first place?", asked Robin curiously, her blue eyes glancing at the swords carefully laid beside her before shifting back to the young man's head that was resting in her lap.

"Don't know, guess it just felt right.", he replied. "What about you, did you know what devil fruit you were eating when you found it?"

"Not at all. I wasn't even aware that such things existed when I first consumed the Flower-Flower Fruit. Thankfully, the other archaeologists were and showed me books that contained various information about devil fruits and how to control them."

"That must have been pretty scary as a kid. All of sudden being about to grow body parts out of nowhere and not knowing why.", commented the swordsman.

"Yes, you grow accustomed to it rather quickly though as I'm sure most fruit users can tell you. After awhile it seems as if the ability has always a part of you, especially for those of us that consumed them at such a young age.", replied the raven-haired woman.

"Hmm, are you happy that the Flower-Flower Fruit was the one you ended up eating?"

"Yes. It's proven to be one of the most useful and versatile fruits I've encountered so far. Honestly, it's hard to imagine myself with an ability other than this one."

"Yeah, it really is a good match for you.", agreed Zoro thoughtfully.

"Why is that?", questioned Robin.

"Uh, well...you know, you're really good at adapting to situations and have lots of different skills which is similar to what you said about the fruit's abilities. Plus, you really like flowers, and gaining information, which your fruit makes really easy.", answered the swordsman, rambling a bit. "And it seems like one of the hardest ones to be able to control."

"Fufufu, I'm afraid I don't follow that last point."

"It shows just how strong and smart you are that you mastered it to the degree you have."

" A fruit's capabilities are almost entirely dependent on the imagination and determination of the user regardless of how strong it's powers may seem. Thus, there are still plenty of devil fruit users stronger than me. Luffy for example, even with the simplicity of his fruit, I fear I'd be hard-pressed to actually stand a chance against him in a fight."

"But that would never happen. Luffy wouldn't be Luffy and have the strength he does if he didn't fight to get stronger so that he could protect the crew, which includes you. Back in Alabasta though, I know you could have taken all of us on if you had wanted to. You can think under pressure and manipulate situations to your advantage better than most of us could back then. Heck, probably better than most of us still can.", argued the green-haired man.

"I'm glad it didn't come to that.", whispered the historian somberly.

"Yeah. The Straw Hat Pirate's archaeologist suits you much better than Vice President of a crime syndicate too.", laughed Zoro as he reached up to stroke her cheek, successfully bringing her focus back to him. "Some things just happen the way they're suppose to.", he added softly, keeping his single eye locked with Robin's azure ones before rolling onto his side. He pressed his face against the smooth skin of her bare stomach, breathing in the intoxicating floral scent that seemed embedded in her very being. "Mm, that's another advantage to your fruit.", he added, inhaling once more before pressing a gentle kiss to the sensitive area. "You always smell so freaking good."

"Fufufu, I'm glad you enjoy it.", replied the historian. Giggling partly from the man's comment and partly from the ticklish sensation his lips were causing as they moved across her stomach.

"Hehe, I bet I could make some insanely strong techniques if I had your fruit."

"One million sword style.", suggested the blue-eyed woman with a smirk.

"Hehe, yeah, something like that.", he agreed. "Maybe we could work on that sometime. Wouldn't hurt for you to be able to fight up close with a weapon.", he suggested, looking up to gauge his wife's reaction.

"That sounds interesting. Perhaps the next time we dock we can find somewhere to 'practice'.", agreed the historian suggestively, letting her hand slide over the swordsman's exposed torso as she leaned closer to him. Robin smirked, watching her meaning sink in before adding, "And afterward you can teach me a bit of swordsmanship."

"Sounds fun, especially that first part. I let you use Wado to get a feel for a katana when we actually start though."

"Zoro, are you sure? Wado, isn't that...", she asked, the shock leaking through the few words she had managed to get out.

"Yeah. Shuusui's a bit heavier than normal katana and difficult to wield, especially if you're inexperienced. Kitetsu III is a bloodthirsty blade that cursed, so I don't think risking you trying to use it when it's already temperamental would be the best idea. Wado's the highest grade sword I have so it's the best built and feels the most natural in your hands."

"Yes, bu-", tried the raven-haired woman once again.

"I think she'd be happy to see her sword in the hands of such a strong woman." cut in Zoro once again. "And aside from using it to claim the title of World's Greatest Swordsman, my sword's only purpose is to protect you and the rest of the crew. This seems like a good way to do that, don't you think?", asked the swordsman, sitting up so that his face was level with the historian's.

"Yes.", acquiesced Robin, no longer questioning the man's decision. She smiled to herself as Zoro pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaning in to rest his own against it.

"Hehe, it's too bad I can't borrow you devil fruit to get a taste of what that's like.", he said after a moment.

"You could always find your own devil fruit if you want to know what it's like. Or perhaps we could ask Traffy-kun to switch our bodies like he did to the others in Punk Hazard."

"Nah, if I ate one I wouldn't be able to jump in after those idiots or you when you end up in the water.", said the swordsman. "And I'd rather keep you and your body together."

"Fufufu, agreed. It would be quite odd to see the result of your mind being inside a woman's body, let alone mine."

"Haha, the others would probably freak if that happened and they saw our bodies behaving exactly like the other's personality."

"Fufufu. You're right, Zoro-kun. Some things are just the way their suppose to be."

 **A/N:** So I was originally planning to start posting updates/stories after the semester ended when I'll have time to actually work on my fanfiction like I used to. However, the utter lack of participation in Zorobin Week has been so sad that I decided to whip up a couple submission in my free time today. I apologize for the lack in quality, but I hope you guys enjoy this little post and possibly another couple more until I can get back to writing Family Time and some requests like usual. :) (Just two more weeks) Anways, Happy Zorobin Week! And thanks for all of the reviews/favorites and follows my work has gotten while I've been gone these last few months. :) You guys are awesome.


	2. Day Four

_**Day 4: First Time or Last Time**_

 _ **His**_

The first time he held her had been instinctive; his body had just moved. He hadn't understood her back then, and hadn't known if he even fully trusted her yet.

She hadn't abandoned them though, had even stood against the lightning freak and protected their friends with him. That counted for something. He hadn't been able to protect her from the attack, but he could break her fall. He could be the last thing she saw, the last thing she felt, before the pain stole her consciousness away from her. He could alleviate even a small piece of her never-ending fears and doubts by letting her know that he was with her, that he wasn't abandoning her. Her body, burned and broken in his arms felt much closer to a that of a corpse than an actual person, which terrified him. Had he already lost her? He doubted she even realized she was in his arms after suffering such a devastating attack with no time to prepare for it. Her head had dropped back sickeningly as smoke rose from the burnt remains of her previously unblemished tan skin as he tried to set her down as gently as possible. He had hoped it wouldn't be the last time he could fight for her.

The first time he held her had been instinctive.

 _ **Hers**_

The first time she held him had been desperate. The end had seemed all too close when her arms had started pulling him towards safety. The attempt had been futile, she knew that before even trying it, but she hadn't had any other choice. She had to try something, anything, to get him away from yet another admiral that seemed determined to take her family, her home, away from her. His body was bleeding and exhausted, broken beyond what any normal human should be able to live through, yet alone stay conscious with. He had done it though. She could feel his shaky breaths through her phantom hands as she rolled him, could see the pain etched across his normally confident, handsome face as he felt every jolt send a wave of pain through the tattered remains of his body.

The first time she had held him, she had thought it would be the last. She had failed to get him away, to save him from the threat that was determined to annihilate them along with the rest of their friends. He had been stomped into the ground, the last bit of strength leaving his body as she helplessly tried to tug him towards her. She had hoped it gave him some comfort to know that they had tried to save him. That they hadn't given up yet. Her arms were the last thing, the only thing, he could feel aside from Kizaru's deadly light. She had hoped that he would remember that as his life faded as opposed to the pain of the end.

The first time she held him had been desperate.

 _ **Theirs**_

It was hard to remember the times before now, when they had been little more than mutual companions along the same voyage. The bond of their crew had brought them together, had made them fight for each other; things were different now.

His hands tangled in her hair and the silky fabric of her nightdress as he pulled her ever closer. Hers ran along the contours of his back, one of the only unmarred patches of skin on his body, as she tucked her head beneath his chin. The sensations felt all too familiar now after years of growing acquainted with the feel of each others' body in their arms. The touches were practiced and inviting, the warmth a comforting presence, the hold a nightly ritual. They fell asleep in the others' embrace, rocked to sleep by their lover's gentle breathing and the scent they had become accustomed to.

At night they held each other, the day little more than a small interruption until they could return to the sanctuary of their bedroom and drift off beside each other once again as the day drew to a close.

 **A/N:** Got this idea and couldn't sleep until I got it up. Actually am getting this up before Day 5 starts. :) Day 3's prompt will probably come up in another chapter since it's a little more abstract and I wanna really think about it. Enjoy, you guys! :)


	3. Day Three

**_Day Three: Fluff or Angst_**

 _Hmm, the sun's not even up yet,_ thought the archaeologist irritably.

After her rescue and subsequent return to the Straw Hat crew she had been working on ridding herself of some of the habits her twenty years of running had developed. Things were different now, she didn't have to be afraid anymore. She knew the rambunctious group of teens would probably never understand the depth of her gratitude or her awe at their completely selfless sacrifices for her, but still. She wanted to get closer to them, show her love for them in whatever way she could. One of those had been trying to change her sleeping patterns. Despite initially believing that the crew was nothing but a bunch of good-natured fools who were unlikely to turn her over to the government, she hadn't abandon the habit of only sleeping for a couple hours, if that, at night during her travels with them. She had been careful to not alert the navigator to her sleeping schedule, feigning awakening in the morning a few minutes after she heard the girl begin to stir. She trusted Nami completely now though, all of her friends actually, so the need to be awake before them, to always have the jump on them had been eliminated as soon as they had stood against the World Government demanding her life be returned to them. Her efforts had been less than fruitful as tonight proved once again though. Shaking two decades worth of muscle memory and habits was far harder than the historian had assumed it'd be.

 _I suppose even Sanji-san is still sleeping at the moment. I'm sure he won't mind if I go make some coffee to accompany my reading until the others awake. The moonlight's plenty bright, so I can even come back to bed and not worry about waking Nami up by having to turn on a lamp.,_ noted Robin happily. She looked to her side at the sleeping redhead, smiling as she noticed the younger woman's arm was draped across her stomach, successfully keeping her close as they slept. Careful not to wake her, Robin gently lifted the navigator's arm off of her before slipping out of bed. She tugged the covers back over the girl, letting her hand come up to brush a wave of orange hair out of Nami's still-closed brown eyes and tuck it behind her ear. "I'll be right back.", whispered the raven-haired woman, her hand stroking the sleeping girl's cheek once before withdrawing. With that, the historian made her way across the room, gently eased the door open, and entered the darkness of the ship's halls. Thankfully, she didn't need much light to know which turned to make to find her destination. Even with only being on the Sunny for a few days, her ability to memorize the details of wherever she entered was still just as sharp as it had been when the ability to so had determined whether she lived or died. After just several turns, walking quietly through the dark hallways, the archaeologist arrived her destination.

"Zoro?", Robin questioned, a bit shocked by the young swordsman's presence in the kitchen of all places so late at night. _He's not on watch tonight. So then why..._

"Oh, Robin.", acknowledged the green-haired teen, looking up from the spot on the table he had been focusing on previously. "Did you need something?", he asked.

"I was planning to get in some early morning reading since it seems by body has insisted I'm done sleeping for the night. Coffee seemed like a nice compliment to that.", she answered mechanically, her mind more focused on the dark bags and troubled look over her companion's face. "Though I'm curious as to what brought you to the kitchen at this hour."

"I never left.", he admitted, his voice sounding...lost, she noted.

 _He's been sitting here since dinner.,_ considered Robin worriedly. "And why might that be? If it your wounds, I can wake up Chopper and have him give you some sedative to help you get to sleep. Or some painkiller perhaps.", she offered, making her way to the swordsman's side and taking a seat beside him at the table.

"No, don't wake him up."

"Zoro, I'm sure Chopper won't mind, and none of us will think less of you for tak-"

"No, it's not my wounds. This pain is hardly anything; I dealt with way worse back before we had Chopper along to patch me up.", he correct, his dark eyes fixated once again on the wooden tabletop that his arms rested on.

Robin remained silent, observing the swordsman as she ran through a list of what could be keeping the young man awake if not the pain from his inhuman wounds. "So then your decision to sacrifice yourself is weighing on your mind now, correct?", guessed Robin, smiling slightly as Zoro's head snapped up to meet her curious azure eyes.

"You were knocked out, I'm sure of it. Did that cook tell you?", he asked angrily, glaring at her. "No, he wouldn't have done that.", settled the disgruntled teen, his face softening. "So what, you use your powers to eavesdrop on him talking with one of that pirate chick, Lola's, lackeys who was awake.", he accused more than asked.

"Are you upset?", she asked calmly.

"Heh, no, I guess not. In fact, out of all of them, I happy you're the one that found out.", he confessed with a slight chuckle.

"And why is that?"

"Because you know what it's like...to not expect to live.", he said, looking up to meet her blue eyes just as they widened slightly from surprise. "When I blacked out, part of me didn't expect to wake back up. Being here, trying to go about like everything's the same..."

"It's terrifying.", finished Robin solemnly.

"Yeah. Like if you fall asleep, it'll be real. You'll just be...gone."

"I can tell you from experience that you'll have to sleep at some point. If not, either your mind or body will shut down. Or I believe you might be stubborn enough to keep yourself awake so long that it kills you, Zoro.", joked the older woman.

"How do you do it?", he asked, his voice sounding more broken and young than the historian had ever heard it. All of the normal confidence was smothered by the unease that was eating away at the young man.

"You survived, you got a second chance. That's something to be celebrated, Zoro."

"You know it's not that simple. How do you live a life that you've already given up?", he asked, his eyes begging her for an answer.

Robin remained quiet as she pondered her response to the swordsman's question. "I focus on what I was willing to sacrifice my life for in the first place, and what makes me happy to have survived.", she finally answered.

"That it.", Zoro snorted. "Just focus on why you were willing to throw your life away to get back to living normally. Great advice, Robin. That's really helpful.", he mocked.

"There's a difference between throwing your life and giving it up for the ones you love."

"Either way you're dead."

"Do regret being willing to sacrifice yourself for Luffy, for all of us?", she asked.

"Of course not. The crew needs it's captain, and there'd be no point in living without you guys."

"So...", pushed the raven-haired woman, urging the swordsman to continue.

"I just feel...lost.", he confessed.

"Yes, that's your usual state.", she quipped.

"Ha. Ha. It's you guys who are always wondering off and getting lost.", argued the man, glaring at the archaeologist as she smiled down at him. "I feel like if I close my eyes, I'll just fade away from you guys. That I'll wake up and find that I've gone somewhere that you guys can't reach me."

"And that scares you."

"Yeah.", breathed Zoro.

"Come with me." The historian quickly rose to her feet, proffering her hand to the young man as he gazed at her curiously.

"Why? Where are we going?", he asked, taking her hand despite his questions.

"It'd be best not to speak as we walk there. Otherwise the others might hear us and awaken."

"Robin.", hissed the swordsman, before reluctantly shutting his mouth as the woman in question pulled him through the kitchen's door and into Sunny's inner halls. _Sunny's halls are pretty dark right now. Hehe, pretty ironic. The ship that's shines like a thousand suns is pitch black inside._ The thought amused the young man two-fold as he caught sight of the archaeologist in the slight moonlight filtering through the closed doors as she pulled him along. _That sound exactly like something she'd say._

It took but a moment and then Zoro felt himself being pulled inside a room. The aquarium, he recognized as Robin released his hand and closed the door behind them.

"So why'd you want me to follow you here?", he asked skeptically. He scowled as the woman continued ignoring him, and instead walked over to the wrap-around bench and stretched out.

"I found it quite relaxing having Nami-san so close at night after you all brought me back.", she said, positioning one of the bench's pillows beneath her head. "Having her close felt like an anchor, holding me here."

"Okay.", agreed Zoro. "What has that got to do with you bringing me here though?"

"I'd like for you to come lay down.", said the historian calmly, her voice confidant as she scooted back to make room for the green-haired teen.

"What?"

"You said that you feel like you'll be apart from us if you let yourself go to sleep, so I'll stay here with you while you do. I won't leave your side, and you'll be able to feel me right here with you and know you're still here if you wake up at some point.", explained Robin.

"You'd do that for me?", asked the teen.

"Of course. We're nakama, Zoro. I'll always be here for you and do anything I can to help you."

"Nakama.", breathed Zoro, the word bringing a smile to his lips as he said it. He made his way across the room, carefully sliding on to the cushioned bench beside the older woman. He felt the silk of her nightgown against his arms as he tentatively placed them around her waist. Their chests pressed up against each other while their legs intertwined, bring them closer together. As he placed his head on the pillow he noticed her close their faces were, her warm breath fanning over his face before he rested his head beneath her chin. "Is this okay?", he asked awkwardly. Zoro realized he had never been this close with any of the crew before, let alone the enigmatic archaeologist who always seemed to know just the right thing to say to him. Now she had offered to spend the night with him, letting him be close with her even after he had snapped at her when all she had been trying to do was help him.

"Yes, you're actually surprisingly nice to sleep with, Zoro.", she responded. She giggled as the green-haired man 'tched' at her, knowing his face was probably several shades darker now.

"Robin, I'm sorry. You know, about what I said back there. You were trying to help and I took my frustrations out on you.", apologized the young man, thankful for the darkness that hid his face. He was ashamed of how he had treated one of the people he claimed to be unwilling to live without, seeing the hurt and disappointment on her face would only make his apology that much more agonizing.

"It's alright, Zoro. I understand being overwhelmed by a sense of helplessness and lashing out at those you care for. Just try and rest now, your body and mind could certainly use it."

He heeded her advice for several seconds, trying his best to obey and let the subject drop. "You didn't do that you know."

"Hmm."

"Lash out at us. You didn't do that back then. Everything you did was to protect us, I was just being a thoughtless jerk though. Sorry for again for that."

"Fufufu, tha-" Robin stopped as she felt Zoro's hand cover her mouth, confused by the man's sudden action.

"Robin, thank you.", he said seriously, although she could tell he was smiling as he spoke the words and replaced his hand back on her hip. "For tonight and everything", he added a bit more quietly. She smiled as his actions' meaning sank in. Memories of their crew's reunion aboard the Going Merry when she had done the exact same thing to their captain filling her mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he settled down to sleep, his forehead now resting against her own as they held each other.

"Goodnight, Zoro.", she whispered before feeling the gentle snores coming from the man. _He's already asleep. We can talk more in the morning,_ she settled, letting her own eyes close as sleep began to overtake her.

 **A/N:** Four down, three to go! I'm planning to have the last three days' prompts up before the weekend, so you guys have that to look forward to. :) Thanks to everyone who has already taken an interest in this fic, I hope you guys enjoy it and I apologize that I won't be able to finish it before the official week is over. A special thanks to **crushvox** (Don't worry this fic is definitely going to be completed. :)), **HeartfeltHylian** (Thank you so much. That's really sweet. :) College has been great so far, but I'll be happy to be able to focus on my personal writing again in a couple weeks when the semester ends, lol. Here's the next update with more to come in the following days. :) Hope this one doesn't disappoint as well.), and **LegendaryOrigin** for their reviews/feedback about this fic. :) Hope all of you enjoy and I'll see next update. :)


	4. Day Six

" _You're positive you know how to get there from here?"_

" _Yeah, you've only told me a dozen times. Go to work already, Crap Cook, before that geezer fires you and I'm left having to pay for everything."_

" _Tch, fine, Moss Head. Don't call me crying when you end up lost though."_

 _Idiot Cook, why the heck are his directions so confusing?,_ thought Zoro irritably as he made yet another right turn he wasn't entirely confident in. _Tch, this is all his fault for talking me into getting a place off of campus with him. The stupid university is already confusing enough with all the buildings with the same names and how they're always switching where the classes are. Now I have to drive all the way there too._ Zoro decided to try left at the intersection he was approaching. After all, the street seemed kinda familiar; he decided to chance it. _If I just keep making lefts I'll end up back where I started. Then I'll be able to get to the campus easily without trying to follow Love Cook's crappy directions,_ he figured. _Heh, that'll show him that I can get to campus on my own without needing his backseat driving. Ha._

He continued with his strategy, taking each left that he encountered. Several minutes passed, but the young man still didn't have a clue where he was or where the road he was on led. _Crap, this stupid rain isn't making trying to recognize stuff any easier._ Pulling over to the side of the street, Zoro pulled his cell out of his pocket, his fingers hovering over his roommate's number as he pondered over how to make it to his first class on time. _I have fifteen minutes left out of the hour I allotted for driving up there and finding where they moved the science building to this semester. If I call him, maybe I can still make it there on ti- "_ No. I'm not gonna go grovelling for his help, I don't need it.", said the green-haired man vehemently. "I can figure this out on my own." Pulling out the printed sheet the chef had left for him this morning, Zoro read through the directions again to see if he happen to be on any of the streets they mentioned. "Gah, how am I suppose to see the street signs with all this freaking rain?", he yelled, slamming his hand against the steering wheel in frustration. "Forget it! I'm just gonna keep driving, I'll get there eventually.", he spat, throwing the paper to the floorboard as he shifted out of park and sped down the street. _It would start off bad if I was late on the first day of the semester. Maybe Nami can figured out where I am and give me directions. Navigation is her specialty.,_ mused the green-haired man as he turned another corner. _I can hear her now. "Of course I can get you to campus, Zoro, in exchange for buying all of my meals this semester."_ "Greedy witch, would just pile another heap of charges to my debt with her if I called her for help _._ ", he sighed, his fiery determination ebbing away as his situation became even more hopeless.

Zoro continued glancing out his windows in hopes of seeing anything that he remembered being near his university. _At least I made it out of the residential area and into the city's center. That's where the campus is, right? Wait, what the heck is that girl doing waiting at the bus stop in this weather?,_ wondered the young man curiously as he noticed a dark-haired woman huddled under the awning of the bus stop. He slowed down as he drew closer to the insane woman. He figured she had to be, to brave this kind of weather and wait for a ride to wherever she was heading. Only a couple feet until he would pass her by and be able to pick up speed again. Just as he was about to accelerate again, his eye caught on the bag hanging over the odd woman's shoulder. There wasn't anything significant or eye-catching about it, aside from his university's logo being etched in bright gold over the flap. Slamming the breaks, Zoro hastily threw his car into park and climb out into the horrid cold of the chilling rain.

"Um, hey, are you headed to the university in town?", he asked awkwardly as he came face to face with the girl. She was older than he had originally thought. Probably a senior or some aid since he didn't recognize her. He would have remembered seeing her before today with her startling blue eyes, sharp nose, and mysterious smile.

"Yes.", she said simply, observing him out of the corner of her eye before turning her attention to the street.

"Um, I could give you a ride if you want. The bus is probably gonna be awhile with this weather, s-"

"Sorry, but I don't make a habit of getting into cars with strange men that I've never met before.", she interrupted.

"Oh, no. I'm not...like a criminal or anything.", he stuttered, realizing just how suspicious he must look in his now soaking wet black hoodie offering a ride to a woman he's never encountered before in his life.

"I'm sure you're not.", she agreed, although he could hear the sarcasm in voice that contrasted the polite smile plastered on her lips.

"Look, my name's Roronoa Zoro. I have a class to get to in the next ten minutes, do you want to come with me or wait here and be late? I mean if you don't freeze to death first.", he asked irritably. "Look, here's my I.D. that says I'm a student and all my information. I promise I'm not some pervert trying to lure you into my car, you can even drive us if you want. The keys are still in the ignition", he added, pointing over to his still running, dark green Camry.

He smirked at the questioning expression on the woman's face after his outburst. _Good, maybe she's starting to believe me. Why am I so hung up on getting her to come with me though? For all I know she could be the crazy one that tries to kill me once were in the car. I mean, she's probably my best chance of getting to class on time, but do I really care that much about some random girl standing out here in the rain by herself._

"You can drive, Zoro."

The sudden change in the woman demeanor caught him off guard. He was left standing like a fool for several seconds looking after her until the slam of his car door snapped him out of his trance.

 _Dang!_ Zoro yanked his hood up, splashing his way back over to the driver's side door and hastily jumping inside. "Dang, this is just perfect weather for the start of the semester. Isn't it suppose to be spring or something.", he asked agitated, not expecting an answer.

"Yes it is, which is why we're having these showers.", responded the dark-haired woman, nonchalantly.

"I thought spring was suppose to be all sunshiney with a bunch of flowers."

"Haven't you heard the expression April showers bring May flowers? Although I suppose we're a few months early for that to be accurate.", mused his passenger with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, well I'll be more excited about finals being over than flowers by the time May get here.", sighed Zoro, putting the car into drive and pulling back into his lane. He continued driving straight as he had intended to before his run-in with his strange passenger. "Um, so where exactly should I go?"

"You really haven't the slightest idea of how to get to your own university, do you?", asked the women, clearly amused. Zoro gritted his teeth as the playful lilt in the woman's voice. _I keep you from catching your death and you're freaking mocking me, …_

He paused his internal monologue about his less than ideal passenger as realization sunk in. "Look can you just make sure I'm heading the right way so we can both get to class on time. And maybe tell me your name so I can quit referring to you as 'woman' in my head.", huffed the young man, hesitantly glancing over at her. He was startled to see that her gaze was fixed on him, her icy blue eyes shining with laughter and a half-smile gracing her lips.

"You may want to pay attention to the road, Zoro.", she suggested calmly.

"Huh? Oh, crap!", shouted the green-haired man after narrowly missing running into a gutter. He hadn't realized he had taken his eyes off the road for so long. It had felt like he had held her gaze but a moment. Yet, he already missed the connection he had had with the woman's mysterious, yet warm stare.

"You are heading in the right the direction. Take that next left up ahead and you'll be able to see the university.", the drenched woman instructed. "And please, try not to ruin your car before then. It would be quite the tragedy to have either of us meet our grisly end in a car accident before arriving at our destination.", she added with a giggle.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing,..."

"Robin. Nico Robin."

"Robin.", repeated Zoro, getting a feel for the name on his lips. "Robin.", he said again, smiling as the pleasant sound rolled off his tongue.

"Hmm."

"Oh, uh, this left, right?", stuttered the man, hastily covering up his mindless repetition of her name with a valid question.

"Correct.", she agreed.

The pair carried on in a strangely comfortable silence as Zoro made the turn and headed towards the hulking buildings that made up the campus. "Uh, what building is your first class in?", asked the green-haired man.

"The social sciences building.", she replied coolly. "You needn't bother going out of your way though, Zoro. You are running late after all."

"So desperate to get away from me that you'd trek across campus in the freezing rain?", he asked. He hoped she couldn't tell that he was only half-joking.

"Not at all, but I've inconvenienced you enough already. Given that you weren't a pervert or serial killer after all.", she said with a broken smile she quickly transformed into her already familiar smirk.

"It's no big deal."

"Zoro, real-"

"Shut up, I'm taking you. My class is in the math building so it's the same parking lot anyway.", he huffed. He hoped he at least remembered the correct location of those two buildings.

"Fufufufu."

He could feel his neck heating at the woman's insufferable giggling. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that, that's the angriest I've ever heard someone sound when voluntarily helping someone.", she said in between airy laughs.

"Tch, if you weren't so difficult.", he mumbled under his breath.

"Zoro."

"What now?"

"You missed the parking lot."

"Crap!" Zoro jerked the wheel, making a hard left into the next parking lot. A cacophony of horns met his ears, apparently there were quite a few students running late, as he sped through the aisles of cars and out the other entrance. He swung out onto the road again before making a swift turn into the previous parking lot.

"There's a spot.", Robin announced, pointing at a corner spot that was miraculously still open.

"Six minutes after. That means if we run we can make it and only be ten minutes late."

"Yes, hopefully there will be some leeway, given that it's the first day.", added Robin. She opened the car door, pulling her coat tighter around her as she got ready to brave the horrid weather once again. Zoro turned the car off and hastily grabbed his stuff out of the backseat before scrambling after his passenger.

"Hey, when do you get out of class?", he called.

"2:30.", she replied, actually pausing her brisk pace to allow him to come up beside her. Zoro pulled his hoodie up higher, holding the top half over their heads in an attempt to block some of the downpour.

"If you don't mind waiting an extra fifteen minutes I can give you a lift home. You know, if it's still raining.", he offered. He noticed just how close their faces were in the makeshift hoodie tent he had created with his jacket as he found himself eagerly awaiting her reply.

"Thank you, Zoro. I would, appreciate that very much."

"Great, I'll see you at 2:45!", he called, already racing towards the brick building his statistics class was in when, upon hearing his name, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'll be in the political science building then.", Robin called, a sweet smile gracing her thin lips. Zoro could tell she was holding back laughter. Perhaps he had sounded a bit too enthusiastic about given an almost stranger a ride home.

"Got it!", he called, mirroring her smile before racing off again. _See ya then, Nico Robin._

His bags felt uneven as he sped out of the gym, his kendo equipment slamming against his thigh with every pump of his legs. He jumped a railing as he let his muscle memory guide him back towards the building his third and fourth classes had been in earlier that day. A quick glance at his watch told him he had two minutes to make it across the parking lot he found himself in and find which entrance his "passenger" was waiting for him at. He had found his mind wandering to his planned meet-up throughout the day as he sat through hour long increments of professors handing out packets of paper he would skim to find out how many points he needed to pass the course, and making a list of books he would need to ask Nami to set aside for him at the bookstore. The only time he had been able to shove it completely out of his mind was kendo practice. The sweet ache in his muscles as he started back on his semester training regimen, and the thrill of the duel had always been a pleasant escape for him, one of the few things that could grab his full attention.

He rounded the last corner to the main pavilion and caught a glimpse of Robin looking over a paper some mousy-looking guy was holding between them. Zoro slowed his gait, approaching the pair with a mix of curiosity and, apprehension. At least that's what he told himself was what was irritating him as he walked up.

"Your content is on point, but your formatting is what's off. In history papers you use Chicago Formatting rather than the usual MLA. I would be happy to stay after class and walk you through the basics before your paper is due.", Robin told the boy.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Nico. That would be great.", the student replied, shoving the paper into his bag as he spoke.

"I'll announce this opportunity to the class tomorrow, perhaps it can even be an extra credit opportunity for those who show up.", suggested the woman with a sweet smile.

"Awesome, I'll be sure to be there! Have a great day, Ms. Nico!", called the mousy kid before he turned and ran off, narrowly missing Zoro as he approached. "Sorry, Dude!"

"What was all that about?", asked Zoro, stopping beside the raven-haired woman. "Helping some freshman with his history paper?"

"Yes, Coby is one of my student's and was looking to improve his history paper writing from last semester.", she answered, not missing a beat. Zoro scrunched his brow his confusion as he watched her begin to walk away.

"One of your students?", he asked, jogging to get in step with the blue-eyed beauty as she led the way to his Camry.

"Mm hmm."

"Wait, so you're like a..."

"Graduate Assistant. I'm working on my Master's Degree in Archaeology while I teach some freshman level courses to support myself."

"Hmm, so you must be a genius or I'm a complete idiot."

"Not that I'm convinced of a correlation between those two things, but how so.", asked Robin, clearly amused.

"I figured you were an undergraduate student. A year or so ahead of me, but still an entry level student. So...either I'm right and you started at the university way earlier than most people, or you're in your late twenties and I'm an idiot.", explained Zoro, his eyes giving the woman a cursory glance as he tried to update his initial impression of her given this new information.

"Twenty-eight to be precise."

"Nineteen, sophomore level student.", Zoro added in response.

"I suppose this information nullifies your previous offer of a ride."

"Why? Because you think I was just planning to hit on you.", he asked with a smirk, opening the backdoor on his side of the car and placing his bags inside.

"Would I be incorrect in assuming that?", she asked.

"Just shut up and get in.", he huffed, careful to meet her questioning blue eyes with a smirk before lowering himself into the car. "Alright, where to, Ms. Nico?"

"Please refrain from such formality, Zoro. You're not my student after all, so it's completely unnecessary."

"Got it. So really, where to?"

"Ash Boulevard. It's near-"

"The old hospital.", finished the swordsman. "Looks like were neighbors too."

"How fortunate."

"How come?"

"Well I was worried about you finding your way home after dropping me off, but now that concern has been alleviated.", answered, the history professor.

"Ha, ha. Like I don't know how to find my own house."

"You didn't appear to know how to get back there this morning. Or do you usually make a habit of following unfamiliar roads to your intended location."

"Do you make a habit of mocking the guy who saved your life."

"My my, somebody likes to think himself quite the hero."

"Tch, like I'd want that crappy title. I'm way too greedy to want to share my stuff, like booze or something, out of goodwill or the kindness of my heart. You just looked like you were about to drop dead standing in the freezing rain this morning.

"That seems like a bit of an over-exaggeration.", Robin replied quietly, although Zoro could see the pink hue covering her cheeks.

"You did get me to campus though, so I wouldn't mind doing this again.", Zoro offered, getting back to his main objective for this ride home. Her initial assumption about his offer had been wrong, but now that she had put the idea in his head, it sounding better and better which every turn they took. In the brief time he had known her, Robin already seemed like a more reliable, and less irritating way to get to class on time than that stupid paper or any of his friends. It was just a plus that he recognized how easily her personality could mesh with his own. That is, if she wouldn't ever let up on teasing him.

"My carburetor went out a few weeks ago. I've been saving up to get it fixed, but GA pay isn't the most conducive to getting pricey car repairs done."

"Great, so I get a guaranteed way to get to class on time without having to deal with crap from the greedy witch or that idiot cook, and you don't have to worry about getting your car fixed anytime soon.", Zoro reasoned aloud, sparing a glance at the woman beside him as he continued following her directions. "Sounds like a win-win for both of us."

"While I'm sure there's an interesting story behind those nicknames that I would love to hear, I wouldn't want to impose on you, Zoro. You have no obligation to help me like this."

"Yeah, and as far as I can tell, you don't a reason to turn me down. I do something because I want to, Robin, not out of some stupid sense of obligation, so you don't have to worry about that.", he said sternly, pulling up into the driveway she had indicated when they had pulled onto their street. Two houses down and across the road from his, he noted.

"I'm not sure about the protocol of spending so much time with a university student."

"I'm not in any of your classes, and have already completely the history credits for my major so that won't be a problem. I don't see any reason why the university would have a problem with two students carpooling, even if one is a GA."

"Are you absolutely su-"

"Are you always this worried? Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay. Do you need to be on campus before 10 o'clock?", asked the green-haired man.

"No, my first class isn't until noon, but I can grade papers in my office in the time before."

"So it's a plan."

"I suppose it is.", agreed the historian with a smile. "Goodbye, Zoro, and thank you again."

"Bye, Robin."

He pulled out of the driveway after watching the raven-haired woman disappear behind her door. He'd have to look through the university handbook later about a certain protocol later that night. "Looks like I'll have to be on time from now on."

 _ **3 years later**_

He walked confidently across the stage towards the dean, his single eye scanning the audience for some familiar faces. He recognized his handful of friends that were still students at the university along with his foster father and sister that had come to town for the ceremony. His idiot roommate was a few rows ahead of him on stage, and Nami was off to the side helping run the whole thing to earn hours for her honors society. He shook the old man's hand turning to smile at the photographer positioned behind the podium as he was handed his certificate. He had made it, three long years had passed, and he was a graduate now. The flash blinded him momentarily as he walked back towards his seat, but he finally found her. Sitting a couple rows back from the front of the audience wearing a similar cap and gown to his own, along with many more cords and ribbons adorning her shoulders. She was a part of the esteemed faculty that had been gathered to speak at the ceremony. He gave her a small smile as she waved up at him from her seat, the pride clear on her face as he retook his assigned seat near the back of the assembly of chairs on stage. _We made it._

Plenty had happened in those three years. She was no longer just his GPS nor he simply her ride. She had become a part of his circle of friends long ago, and they had a comfortable friendship that had formed throughout all those car rides that continued happening long after she had the money to fix her broken Honda. She had found a home in his weird little circle of friends, and something a little different in him. They hadn't acknowledged it earlier because of the problems that would have arisen after she was offered a position on staff at the university prematurely. He was done though. He had the business degree needed to help him take over the dojo his sensei had offered him once his health started declining years ago, and he could cut all ties with this place. His eye didn't move from her as the last few rows of graduating students were called to received their diplomas. _We made it._

 _ **4 year after that**_

"Oi, dinner's ready!", called Zoro from the kitchen, taking the steaming pot of meat, vegetables, and rice off the stove. He pulled out plates and silverware before realizing that he didn't hear any footsteps approaching. The swordsman stuck his head out of the kitchen, noticing a head of black hair poking over the couch's back, the same place he had left her when he started making dinner. "Oi, Robin.", he called.

"Hmm.", he heard the raven-haired woman hum in response.

"Dinner's ready.", he said, making his way over to the sofa.

"Just a moment, I need to finish the one last paper be-"

"You said that an hour ago.", he interrupted, leaning over the couch to wrap his arms around her. "You need to take care of yourself, Robin. Come eat, take a shower, you can finish those tomorrow since you don't teach on Thursdays.", suggested Zoro, resting his cheek against her own as he held her from behind.

"Yes, but I still have a meeting to attend tomorrow, and I'll have online assignments to input grades for by then.", argued the woman.

"That's enough for now, Professor.", moaned Zoro playfully, nibbling on her ear. Removing his arms, he launched himself over the sofa to land beside her on the cushioned seat. "Come on, dinner's ready.", he said, gently removing her reading glasses from her face.

"I suppose a meal and quick shower will help me focus a bit more.", she acquiesced, letting him pull her off the couch and into his arms.

"And here I was hoping to distract you from all that work.", joked Zoro, leaning in to kiss his wife's pouting lips.

"Zoro, I need to do those tonight.", said the historian sternly, despite, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I need to do yo-", he leaned in to whisper in her ear only to be cut off by a yearning kiss from the archaeologist in his arms. "I can help with your shower too, if you want.", he offered cockily, tilting his head up to kiss her neck as ran his calloused hands down her sides.

"Let's see how this meal you made turned out, and then we'll see.", teased the blue-eyed woman, running her hands down his chest.

"It's one of Love Cook's recipes, so I'll take you up on that.", said Zoro huskily, stealing one last kiss before he lead Robin towards the kitchen where their meal awaited. "Now relax.", he instructed, stepping away to dish out some of the pot's contents onto their plates.

"Got it.", she replied, smiling at the young man she had married. Memories of the same man, younger, rain-soaked, and less scarred floated to her mind. "Thank you, Zoro.", she whispered, leaning into his side as her head dropped down to his shoulder.

"No problem, Robin."

A/N: So this is a little overdue and it's been awhile since I updated. (That's not an under exaggeration at all.) So I finally got around to finishing the AU prompt for Day Six of last year's Zorobin Week. Some really sweet messages I got these last weeks gave me some motivation to get this finished. To answer some questions I've gotten: None of my stories are done updating unless they say completed. It's been awhile, but Family Time One-Shots is still very much in progress. I'm sorry for the long absence guys, I've been busy and a little uninspired and unmotivated these last few months. Updates will continue to be sporadic, but I promise I'm not gone. The reason I haven't said this earlier is because I'm a firm believer in not posting Author's Notes explaining why I'm not updating as a chapter. That's just cruel. I hate that as a reader, and thus refuse to do it as an author. Thank you guys who still favorite, follow, and review my stories, or take time to send me messages. You don't know how much that means, and how motivating that is to return to you guys. Hope you enjoy this little college AU I came up with when I first saw the prompt all those months ago. Thanks for still supporting me, and I hope you enjoy this and my future updates. :)


End file.
